Promesas
by ginnypotterwe
Summary: Teddy y Victoire han compartido momentos únicos, unas cuantas promesas cumplidas y otras por cumplir. Este fic participa en el reto "Parejas al Azar" del foro La Madriguera.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece. Yo solo juego con los personajes.

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto "Parejas al Azar" del foro La Madriguera.

* * *

 **Promesas**

Cuando Victoire nació, Teddy era muy pequeño para comprender lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Su familia iba y venía, él estaba cansado de esperar y no sabía porque todos estaban sentados allí sin hacer nada; no se quejaba, estaba en los brazos de Ginny y su calor lo cobijaba, tenía un mechón de su cabello enredado en su dedo y jugaba con él mientras ella hacía caras divertidas.

—¡Es una niña! —gritaron a los lejos, pero tampoco entendió nada en el aquel momento.

A los pocos días, su padrino fue a buscarlo para pasar la tarde juntos. Teddy adoraba pasear con su padrino, él lo llevaba a los parques, compartían golosinas y luego, como la costumbre lo regía, pasaban a La Madriguera para disfrutar de las grandiosas cenas de la señora Weasley. Pero aquel día fue diferente, Harry lo llevaba en sus brazos hacia un lugar diferente, el olor salado le inundó la nariz y sonrió embobado cuando su padrino le metió los pequeños pies en el agua del mar. Después entraron en una casa muy iluminada, Teddy sonrió y estiró los brazos hacia Ginny quien lo recibió al momento, le llenó su pequeño rostro de besos y se encaminó con él en brazos al piso superior, Harry los seguía desde cerca.

—¡Vamos a conocer a Vicky! —susurró Ginny al entrar al cuarto.

—No le llames así —reclamó Ron al instante. Su hermana sólo rodó los ojos y se acercó hasta la cuna.

Teddy asomó la vista hacia el bulto envuelto en mantas rosadas y frunció el ceño sin saber lo que veía, tal vez era una pelota —su padrino levantó el bulto y lo arrulló un poco— tal vez era un juguete nuevo que había que tratar con sumo cuidado. Teddy se acercó más y entonces la vio. Su cara redonda estaba fruncida en una mueca, tal vez le dolía algo, tal vez tenía hambre. La pequeña cerró su boca en un puchero a punto de llorar y el pequeño metamorfomago, sin poderlo evitar, rozó su cara con sus pequeños dedos. Victoire abrió sus ojos y lo miró, azul y miel se encontraron y el llanto cesó incluso antes de empezar. Todos sonrieron ante la escena, las mujeres suspiraron y los hombres rieron. El resto de la tarde Teddy la pasó observando a la pequeña comer y dormir con el dedo del peliazul apretado dentro de su puño.

Los años pasaron y la amistad entre Teddy y Victoire se hizo más y más grande, para nadie era un secreto que ambos se desvivían el uno por el otro. Sabían sus secretos y eran más que confidentes, siempre juntos incluso después que nacieron sus hermanos y primos. De aquel primer encuentro ya ni los recuerdos quedaban, pero muchos más se habían creado y algunos de ellos los marcarían, los unirían en la vida más allá del amor fraternal.

Cierta noche en La Madriguera, Teddy y Victoire compartían, a escondidas, unas cuantas galletas de jengibre de la abuela Molly, llovía a caudales y Victoire había buscado amparo en los brazos de Teddy, tenía cinco años y las tormentas le asustaban; ninguno de los dos había pegado el ojo así que en complicidad habían bajado y ahora estaban frente a la chimenea.

—¿Vas a cuidarme siempre verdad Teddy? —el asintió solemnemente e irguió el pecho orgulloso.

—Siempre Vicky —él la abrazó y ella reposó en su hombro.

Años más tarde, mientras jugaban Quidditch en el patio trasero de La Madriguera, Victoire resbaló de su escoba cuando Dominique le cerró el paso y Teddy empujó su escoba para alcanzarla, la rescató y evitó que cayera, pero al hacerlo perdió el equilibrio y fue él quien terminó en el suelo, fue la primera noche que pasó en San Mungo y Victoire nunca soltó su mano, él había cumplido su promesa, la había cuidado.

Cuando Teddy se fue a Hogwarts, Victoire sonrió al despedirlo desde la estación y después lloró, su mejor amigo había partido y la había dejado sola.

—Todavía estamos nosotros —replicó Dominique enojada desde el marco de la puerta de su habitación cuando ella se negó a bajar a comer. Pero ella no lo entendía, había compartido con Teddy momentos inolvidables, únicos e inigualables, él era su mejor amigo, su hermano, su cómplice. Ellos eran sus hermanos, sus amigos, pero no eran él. Aún enrollada en sus cobijas, Letty, la lechuza de Teddy, golpeó la ventana.

Teddy había sido aceptado en Hufflepuff, como su madre y él estaba sumamente orgulloso. Le recordó cuanto la extrañaba y le prometió estar en contacto cada día si era posible. Ella sonrió y sujetó la carta junto a su pecho, él cumplió su promesa; ahora Victoire tenía una caja escondida en su closet, llena de las cartas que él le escribió.

Cuando ella entró a Hogwarts y fue seleccionada a Gryffindor, no pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada al no poder estar junto a Teddy; pero una vez más él la sorprendió cuando, al empezar la cena, corrió hasta ella se sentó a su lado cenaron juntos y él prometió no abandonarle, aunque estuviesen en casas diferentes, aquella fue otra promesa cumplida.

Dos años después, aquella promesa se vio afectada en la final de Quidditch cuando, al terminar el partido y proclamarse al equipo de Hufflepuff campeón, Victoire vio a Ygritte Snow, la buscadora ganadora, bajar de su escoba y tirarse a los brazos de Teddy. Pasaron dos semanas hasta que, por fin, Victoire cedió. Teddy había rechazado a la chica quien furiosa, le había hechizado por la espalda mientras la rubia veía la escena a distancia, ella se acercó corriendo hasta ellos y se hincó junto a él.

—¡No sabes nada! —chilló Ygritte antes de caer al suelo golpeada por el hechizo de Victoire.

Aquella noche, Victoire la pasó en vela. Teddy estaba en la enfermería y lo primero que había hecho cuando despertó fue pedirle perdón. Aun mirando hacia la oscuridad de la noche, Victoire comprendió que el cariño que sentía hacia Teddy era amor y que aquello solo había sido un ataque de celos, que tal vez no era correspondida y que era muy niña para que Teddy la mirara como mujer. ¡Por Merlín apenas estaba en tercer año! Y él tenía a chicas como Ygritte locas por él. Tomó una decisión aquella noche, nunca más pelearía con él. Si algún día, él llegaba a tener novia, ella debía aceptarlo porque podría hacer cualquier cosa menos sobrevivir sin su amistad. El detalle es que nunca consideró que pasaría si era ella quien conseguía un novio y eso sucedió dos años después.

—Pero ¿qué es lo que le has dicho? —preguntó enojada su hermana mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

—Le he dicho que sí —explicó intentando sonar despreocupada— ya he salido con él a Hosgmeade, no entiendo por qué te pones así.

—¿Eres idiota o qué? —chilló su hermana— Quieres a Teddy, lo sabe todo el mundo y él te quiere a ti.

—Si claro y las mandrágoras no lloran —susurró— Mira él lo dejó claro, ¿sí? Me arriesgué Dom, lo besé y él no dijo nada y ya han pasado dos meses. Tía Ginny me dijo que antes de estar con tío Harry, cuando ella había renunciado a él, salió con un compañero de su curso, el papá de Míriel Thomas y eso finalmente hizo que el tío abriera los ojos.

—Es muy diferente Vic —replicó su hermana aun enojada— Los tíos no eran ni remotamente tan cercanos como tú y Teddy, no puedo creer que no hayan hablado de lo que pasó.

Victoire calló ante el argumento expuesto. Aún le dolía porque a pesar de lo que podía haber pasado, él seguía hablando y tratándola como siempre, como si nada hubiese pasado. Dolida y decepcionada acudió a la primera persona que había descubierto sus sentimientos, su tía Ginny quien sonrió y le dijo que Teddy la quería pero que necesitaba tiempo para procesar lo que ella, su osadía, había hecho, la explicación de su tía no hizo más que enojarla más. Teddy no era un niño, estaba en su último año y se iba a ir de viaje con sus dos mejores amigos por quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Sin embargo, su tía siguió sonriendo y entonces le contó todo lo que había sufrido antes de hacerse novia del padrino de Teddy.

A su lado Rosie Cotton, su mejor amiga, bufó sonoramente; ella sabía la verdad del desastroso plan. Tal vez Victoire había estirado un poco la verdad ante su hermana, pero desde que escuchó el consejo que le había dado la tía Hermione a la madrina de Teddy muchos años atrás, pensó que tal vez la misma idea funcionaría con ella. Así que, si lo que decía Dominique y el resto de sus primas era cierto, lo único que él necesitaba era un empujoncito para finalmente tomar una decisión. Y así fue como terminó aceptando la propuesta de Bran Sullivan, prefecto de Hufflepuff. A estas alturas, media casa de los tejones sabría que ella había aceptado, él no era muy discreto; solo tenía que ser paciente y esperar.

—¡VICTOIRE! —el grito repentino la hizo saltar, no tenía que girarse para saber quién la llamaba, él sólo la llamaba por su nombre cuando estaba enojado, se giró y vio su cabello teñido de un rojo violento. Estaba molesto, muy molesto.

—¡Teddy! —sonrió ella abrazándolo y dejando al chico más confundido de lo que ya estaba— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué gritas de esa manera? —él la miró directamente a los ojos con fiereza, miró a sus dos acompañantes y sin decir una sola palabra, la tomó de la mano y la arrastró con fuerza, doblaron la esquina y la llevó hasta uno de los pasadizos.

—¿Es cierto? —reclamó él en voz baja, ella le miró haciéndose la desentendida— ¿Estás saliendo con Sullivan? —ella asintió con fuerza— ¡Agh! ¡Victoire! ¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? —cerró la mano en un puño y golpeó la pared frustrado— Sabes cómo es él, le gusta tratar a las chicas como trofeos coleccionables, eres la chica de turno —¡Paf!, el ruido sordo que hizo la palma de Victoire al estrellarse contra la mejilla de Teddy resonó en la oscuridad, él la miró incrédulo y ella resoplaba enojada.

Teddy sonrió, se veía adorable con sus mejillas encendidas y las orejas haciendo competencia con las del tío Ron, no pudo evitarlo. Simplemente tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó, desesperado, hambriento y sediento de ella. Soltó una de sus manos y la bajó por su espalda para acercarla más a él; ella suspiró cuando sus cuerpos hicieron contacto, sus lenguas se entrelazaron y así cómo empezó, terminó. Teddy besó suavemente sus labios una vez más y le mordió suavemente; acarició su mejilla y salió del pasadizo dejándola allí confundida, con un ataque al corazón, las piernas como gelatina y ruborizada al más puro estilo Weasley.

Unos pasos más allá y sin que ella lo supiera, Teddy caminaba con la mano en sus bolsillos, su cabello cambiaba de color como el arcoíris y su boca estaba curveada en una sonrisa.

—Tus labios son míos, no dejaré que otro los bese jamás. ¡Es una promesa Victoire!

Los días pasaron, el final de curso se acercaba y Victoire Weasley estaba más que estresada por los TIMOS y la inminente partida de Teddy. Después del beso que habían compartido en el pasadizo, Teddy había vuelto a la normalidad rallando en el extremo, ella disgustada por su actitud mantuvo su posición en lo que se refería a Bran con el detalle de que no había podido besarlo ni en una sola ocasión, siempre era interrumpida por alguno de sus primos o hermanos cuando estaba a punto de lograrlo. No le molestaba que lo hicieran porque no tenía interés de besarlo, le molestaba que en cuanto ellos lograban alejarla de él simplemente desaparecían como un maquiavélico plan orquestado para fastidiar su propio plan.

Se había propuesto pasar el resto de la tarde en los jardines junto a Bran, era el último día de exámenes y ya que las vacaciones se aproximaban era su oportunidad para presionar al peliazul antes de partir; ella volvería a Hogwarts, él viajaría por el mundo, conocería lugares increíbles y quizá alguna hermosa mujer.

—¡Victoire! —su prima Molly se acercó corriendo— menos mal te encuentro. Hemos organizado una despedida para Teddy, James y Fred conseguirán cervezas de mantequilla y nosotras tenemos que encargarnos de la decoración. Dominique dice que debes buscar fotos de Teddy para que podamos crear una pancarta mágica. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó su prima cuando vio que no respondía, ella asintió lentamente y se dejó llevar por su prima.

Una despedida, no lo esperaba. Claro si ella no hubiese estado tan ocupada buscando maneras de poner celoso a Teddy, ella misma la hubiese organizado. Tan ensimismada estaba que no había considerado cómo se sentiría él al partir definitivamente, era una egoísta. Un nudo se formó en su garganta y se negó a dejar salir las lágrimas; aún podía solucionarlo, tenía hasta la noche para conseguir el regalo perfecto.

Horas más tarde, en la sala común de Gryffindor se respiraba un ambiente festivo, una gran pancarta con fotos de Teddy con sus amigos se extendía a lo largo de la sala y a su alrededor todos disfrutaban de la agradable compañía. De alguna manera, James y Fred habían conseguido una gran cantidad de cervezas de mantequilla, Victoire se había enojado un poco, ella era prefecta y no podía evitar sentirse ofendida de que sus primos, unos niñatos de primer año, estuvieran rompiendo las reglas frente a ella; pero era la noche de Teddy y no dejaría que ni siquiera ella misma lo estropeara. Cuando llegó el momento de entregar los regalos, Victoire se mantuvo alejada del homenajeado, su regalo no tenía etiqueta y quería ver la reacción de Teddy al abrirlo, para su suerte fue el último que abrió.

—¡Este no tiene etiqueta! —murmuró y abrió el regalo. Era un álbum con las fotos especiales de Teddy, sus padres, sus padrinos, su abuela, la familia Weasley entera y muchas fotos que conservaba de todos sus años de amistad, cada una con leyenda y en una que otra foto alguna frase llena de sentimientos. En la última hoja estaba la foto más reciente de ellos en los jardines del colegio, él cargándola en su espalda y ella sonriendo mientras depositaba besos por su rostro. Y un espacio en blanco con una etiqueta que rezaba "En la graduación con Vicky" Él levantó el rostro, la miró con sus ojos brillosos, corrió hasta ella y la abrazó, la levantó y giró con ella. El momento fue mágico y casi podían jurar que sus corazones explotarían, pero los silbidos de James y Fred los sacaron de su ensoñación.

—¡James! ¡Fred! ¿Por qué tienen que ser tan cagones? —rugió enojada Dominique.

La fiesta continuó y solo unos minutos después Victoire se vio empujada por una fuerza invisible, giró su rostro confundida y vio la cabeza de Teddy flotando en la oscuridad, él sacó una mano de la capa y la extendió hacia ella, invitándola a salir de allí. Sin dudarlo sonrió y se escondió debajo de la capa también. Lo siguió en silencio con su corazón bombeando con rapidez, llegaron al Sauce Boxeador y luego de tocar el nudo se deslizaron. Habían estado allí infinidad de veces y habían amoblado una de las habitaciones para hacerla más cómoda, pero no habían vuelto desde el año anterior cuando se enteraron de que la casa sería usada cada luna llena por un chico que sufría de Licantropía.

—¡Gracias Vicky! me encantó el regalo es simplemente perfecto —ella permaneció en silencio— Recuerdas la última vez que estuvimos aquí —preguntó recorriendo con una mirada la habitación, ella permaneció en silencio— ¿Vas a quedarte callada toda la noche? Esa no es la Victoire que yo conozco.

—¿Cuándo te vas? —preguntó con la voz rota, él se acercó hasta ella y la acunó en su pecho.

—A pesar de lo que crees falta mucho para que pueda irme, con los chicos hemos decidido trabajar un año, calculamos los gastos y aún nos falta reunir —ella abrió la boca y él puso un dedo sobre sus labios— sé lo que vas a decir. Harry dijo que pagaría todos los gastos, pero ya no soy un niño Vicky y debo dejar de depender de él. Además, he encontrado un trabajo grandioso —ella lo miró interrogante— ¿Prometes no decir nada? —ella asintió— Tu tío George está planeando abrir una sucursal aquí en Hosgmeade, él quiere saltarse todos los requerimientos, pero Ron ha dicho que por lo pronto sería bueno montar una pequeña dependencia. George se quedará en la tienda del callejón Diagon y Ron vendrá a encargarse de la tienda nueva donde yo seré su ayudante oficial. Me han ofrecido el puesto durante las últimas vacaciones y pienso que es una buena idea, conseguiré el dinero que necesito y estaré cerca de ti.

Victoire abrió y cerró la boca, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y sin pensarlo se lanzó a sus brazos y lo besó, él cerró sus brazos alrededor de su cintura levantándola un poco y profundizó el beso. Se besaron con ahínco, con impaciencia y descontrol, dejando salir todo lo que tenían guardado, tiempo después se separaron buscando aire, rieron y cayeron en el sofá, no hablaron, simplemente se dedicaron a explorar sus bocas hasta caer en los brazos de Morfeo, al día siguiente ninguno de los dos sabía qué hacer ni qué decir.

—Vicky tenemos que hablar —besó sus labios brevemente y luego la llevó al sillón, la contempló en silencio, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas y sus ojos brillaban como nunca— No sé por dónde empezar —susurró acariciando su mano.

—¿Te arrepientes? —preguntó ella en voz fuerte, tratando de sonar despreocupada ante la respuesta que él podía darle. Él sonrió y acarició su mejilla con adoración.

—¡Jamás! —negó él rápidamente— han sido los mejores besos de mi vida sin olvidar que los únicos. ¿Y tú? —ella frunció el ceño y lo miró con seriedad.

—¿Y el beso con Ygritte? —Teddy se carcajeó fuertemente y su voz hizo eco en la habitación.

—Ella me besó, yo no la correspondí; así que no cuenta. Has sido la primera y única chica a la que he besado y tú no has besado al estúpido de Sullivan, ¿verdad? Así que yo también soy tu primer y único —ella se carcajeó y lo besó nuevamente con más fuerza y ahínco.

La noche trascurrió y ambos se dejaron caer en los brazos de Morfeo, no hablaron de los besos ni dieron explicaciones a nadie de por qué estaban sonrojados; pero su relación no cambió, siguieron siendo buenos amigos, ambos seguían aturdidos por la intensidad de la noche pasada, inseguros de hablar con miedo a perderlo todo y eso quizá, fue lo que hizo el cambio. La graduación pasó, las vacaciones llegaron y con ellas el viaje a Francia que Fleur Weasley tanto había anhelado. Las conversaciones con Teddy se volvieron más escasas por la distancia, aunque las cartas llegaron sin parar. Septiembre llegó y el sexto año de Victoire empezó, para los demás fue una sorpresa la inauguración de una sucursal de Sortilegios Weasley en Hosgmeade no para ella que lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo, ni para Fred y James que juraron hacer honor a sus antepasados y en su segundo año rompieron todos los récords.

Sin embargo, no todo es arcoíris y luces de colores, la tragedia llegó cuando la muerte se llevó a Andrómeda. Fue el día más triste que tuvieron que vivir los más jóvenes quienes nunca habían asistido a un funeral tan sentido y lleno de emociones, ella sujetó la mano de Teddy y nunca la soltó. Y así como empezó todo terminó, ellos debían volver a Hogwarts y él con la ayuda de sus padrinos, salió adelante.

Luego, llegó el día más esperado por algunos y más temido por la rubia, la partida de Teddy. Él se despidió de la familia en las vacaciones de Navidad, luego de haber trabajado apenas unos meses en la tienda más lo que su abuela le había dejado en herencia había conseguido fondos necesarios para no retrasar más el viaje y sus amigos estaban más que ansiosos por partir. Victoire no lloró, sonreía y gastaba bromas para no llamar la atención de los demás, pero sus ojos no brillaban. Teddy sabía que era duro para ella, pero no supo cómo alejarse de los demás, no sabía qué decirle y muchos menos sabía cómo actuar así que como buen cobarde se mantuvo ocupado. Al final de la noche, cuando todos se despedían, Victoire sintió sus piernas desfallecer; él se había tomado el tiempo de despedir individualmente a todos y ella era la única que faltaba; sus manos agarraban con fuerza la mesa de la cocina, unos pasos decididos sonaron y ella cerró los ojos esperando que fuera él.

—Está con Harry —afirmó en voz suave su tía Ginny acariciando suavemente su cabello, ella no respondió— Cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban preparando el viaje para derrotar a Voldemort estaba igual que tú, tratando de aparentar serenidad, sonriendo y demostrando toda la entereza de la que era capaz. Yo no sabía cuándo partirían, pero sabía que no podía tenerles mucho tiempo después de la boda de tus padres. Honestamente Vicky, no tuve el valor de acercarme a él durante la fiesta y no sabes cuánto me arrepentí de ello, es cierto que nuestra relación fue muy diferente a la de ustedes y no te estoy diciendo que corras a los brazos de Teddy -soy un ciego lento y tonto- y le declares tu amor eterno. Te estoy diciendo que deberías demostrarle lo que deja atrás y lo que le esperará al regresar, obviamente si es eso lo que deseas; pero ya sabes, a veces nosotras debemos dar el primer paso. Es un buen chico Vicky, es mi niño y tú eres mi sobrina, nada me haría más feliz que verlos felices y me enojaría mucho si se hacen daño solo por guardar silencio. Debes entender que él necesita hacer este viaje para encontrarse a sí mismo, no ha sido fácil y nunca lo será, sé que harás lo correcto porque contrario a lo que Bill piensa, ya no eres una niña —Victoire estrechó a su tía en un fuerte abrazo, se limpió una lágrima solitaria que recorría su mejilla y salió a buscarlo; lo encontró sentado en uno de los grandes árboles del patio de La Madriguera. Suspiró y armándose de valor le tomó la mano y lo arrastró hasta el pequeño bosque que los ocultaría de miradas curiosas.

—¿Qué haces Vicky? —preguntó el con voz temblorosa.

Ella en respuesta le guío hasta un árbol, se dio la vuelta y lo besó, él se sujetó a su cintura y la aprisionó contra el tronco nudoso del árbol, desesperada por demostrarle cuánto le amaba y cuanto le extrañaría enredó sus manos en su cabello y le tiró con un poco de fuerza, enredó una de sus piernas alrededor de las de él y él ronroneó ante el roce. Ella se movió para rozar sus cuerpos y él rugió levantándola del suelo haciendo que enrollara sus piernas alrededor de sus caderas y aprovechando la situación para recorrer su espalda baja. Los besos se volvieron más intensos y desesperados cada vez hasta que ambos se separaron buscando aire, ella se bajó y lo miró intensamente.

—Tómate el tiempo que necesites Teddy, pero regresa —susurró ella en sus labios— regresa a mí; te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario, pero vuelve —lo besó dulcemente y sonrió cuando él le devolvió el beso— Te amo Teddy, te amo en todos los sentidos y si eso no te queda claro, mis sentimientos hacia ti son más que de una amiga leal. Yo… —El peliazul la calló con un beso más profundo y sonrió embobado en sus labios.

—Volveré Vicky, volveré por ti —ella asintió y luego de robarle un último beso regresaron a la casa, ambos con sonrisas que iluminaban su rostro; todos los miraron sonriendo cuando entraron justo a tiempo para recibir el Año Nuevo.

Ginny sonreía incluso más que todos mientras que Bill los miraba el ceño más fruncido de lo usual. Cuando sonaron las campanadas que anunciaron el año nuevo, James y Fred usaron uno de los artículos de broma haciendo que todo se iluminara de colores para luego sumirse en la oscuridad. Mientras los mayores los regañaban, Teddy aprovechó la oscuridad para acercarse a la rubia y robarle un beso que la dejaría sin aliento el resto de la noche y que la obligó a permanecer sentada por un largo tiempo. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que todos decidieron retirarse, las despedidas fueron más cortas; pero más sentimentales. Ellos se acercaron y se abrazaron sin importar quien los estuviese mirando, no fue un adiós, fue un hasta luego.

Aquella distancia y la espera no haría más que afianzar su amor, las cartas no dejarían de llegar y las imágenes se irían acumulando con el pasar de los tiempos y después, mucho menos de lo que ella esperaba, él cumplió su promesa y volvió, volvió para besarla en un vagón del tren que la llevaría a su último año en Hogwarts y volvió para prometerle una vida llena de los colores del arcoíris, una vida juntos, una vida sin distancias ni interrupciones, o al menos así era hasta que llegó James Sirius.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** La única pareja cannon de la que tenemos certeza gracias al epílogo y de la que me enamoré mucho. Espero que hayan disfrutado la lectura y quizá haya una segunda entrega para el reto así que sí les gustó, avisenme. :D

 **PD:** ¿Encontraron las referencias al Señor de Los Anillos, Juego de Tronos y Monster Inc? Relean y busquen los nombres.


End file.
